The New Girl
by dark images
Summary: this is a toby x reader and by the way if you dont have anything nice to say SHUT THE F*** UP
1. Chapter 1

"p-please just don't hurt me" the woman looked at me in utter fear "I'll give you whatever you want just don't kill me" my body twitches or as I like to call it "tic"ing "heh heh…nope" I said as my axe made contact with her skull the was a satisfying crunch and she fell without another sound

That was 2 years ago

One day I'm browsing through the internet when I hear a knock at the door "who is its"

"Its M-Masky" I bolt up from my chair to answer the door "heeeeey man!" I exclaim hugging him "to what do I owe the pleasure of my favorite marble hornet showing up to _my_ room?"

"G-get off me"

"Awwwww but I wuuuuv you" I say hugging him tighter, Masky sighed and said "just go s-see slender he w-wants you" I let him go and say as he brushes off his bright orange coat "no no no silly I don't think it's slender that wants me its offender that wants me. Masky looked at me even with a mask on I could tell he was glaring as per usual. "J-just go talk t-to him" "Don't be such a boring prick Masky lighten up" I call while walking down the hall.

I knocked on Slender's door and waited for a response but the door just opens and I hear a "come in Toby"

"Sup Slendy" Slender was digging through a drawer in his desk for something and looked up to say "I have a job for you but its important so don't fuck it up" slightly offended I say "well if it sooo important then why not have Masky and/or Hoodie do it?" Slender's sighed obviously annoyed "because… well you'll know when you get there. But any way here is who you need to kill...or not kill really when it comes to her it's up to you" slender said handing me a picture. "well if it's up to me she gonna die silly" I looked down at the photo and I saw a girl she was defiantly modeling for something but what I didn't know, there wasn't anything especially interesting about how she looked more about how she looked at the camera she wasn't smiling her face said "I'm sad" but her eyes said "fuck off" she was wearing a shirt that cut off just after he bellybutton and shorts that were les the conservative nothing else and a little pink bracelet it looked like it was made out of yarn just a little piece of yarn tied around her wrist but I just couldn't get over her eyes I felt like she was looking at me silently judging me it gave me the creeps. "Oook so you want me to find her-?" Slendy interrupted me "I've already found her"

OK so you want me go see her and decided if I should kill her? Did I miss anything?"

"You missed one thing you have to talk to her"

"Are you kidding me you do realize the second she see some guy with axes that she'll freak right?"

"It will be fine just talk to her **_BEFORE_** killing her" I smirked because he knew that he would have to specify that. "Fine I'll talk to the girl who looks like she wants to rip my throat out"

"Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

Your P.O.V.

"Can you turn your head to the left a little?" I did as the photographer asked and turned "perfect" the camera flash blinded me for a second but I didn't blink if I did then we'd have to do the shot again and after 2 hours of posing in awkward positions with stone cold faces and clothes that should only be worn by people who WANT to get raped… or strippers and I'm neither I'm a model if you hadn't guessed I just wanted to go back to my shitty apartment to my shitty room and sleep on my shitty bed "ok that's it for today need me to grab a taxi for you?"

"No I can't afford it"

"Heh truth, problems of working for a small time designer."

"Yup" my phone buzzes in your pocket it's a call from your mom "hello?" I spoke into the phone "hey I'll be working late" "ug again this is the 4th time this week your boss wants to keep you forever"

"Ya I know crap here he comes if he sees me I'll be in big trouble make dinner for Chris" the phone beeped and the call was over if you're wondering Chris is my little sister Chris is short of Christina.

I got home and hear "BIG SISSY YOUR HOME!" and get tackled by the little girl "yup, what do you want for dinner?"

"Don't worry I fed her" I heard from the teenage girl who was babysitting Chris. "Hi Hannah always beating me to the meal huh"

"You said the shoot wasn't gonna end for another hour so I called for pizza"

"Yes well imp a pro at sitting in awkward positions and looking like a slut"

"sissy what a slut?" my face changed from happiness to shock mixed with horror, I looked at Hannah for help but she was too busy laughing at me "uuuuuuuh I'll tell you when you're older" I said while mentally kicking myself "awwwww but I want to know big girl words too"

"How about you get ready for bed and I'll tuck you in and read you a bed time story after I talk to Hannah?"

"YAAAAAAAAAY" she yelled while running down the hall. Once she was out of hearing range I spoke again "shit-storm avoided any way how much do I owe ya?" she was still recovering from laughing so hard "ok was it really that funny?" she regained her breath and spoke "it wasn't what she said that was so funny it was your face! You looked so dumb founded that your little angel of a sister said "slut" It was priceless I wish I had a camera!" I glared at her "anyway how much do I owe you?" she finally stopped laughing long enough to speak "I won't charge you since you made me laugh so hard but you do have to pay me back for the pizza. 15 dollars please"

"I won't argue with a 15 dollar babysitting job" I said handing her the money "thanks Bubye" taking the money and walking out the door. I walked down the hall to my sister and I's bed room, when I got there Chris was in bed with her pink nightgown looking at a black book "hey sissy what's this?" she asked holding my art book I instantly went into panic mode now there wasn't any sexual pictures in there but there are picture of some pretty creepy things in there things that would give a little girl nightmares "w-where did you find that?" I say trying not to freak out "I found it in the closet… who this?" she asked while pointing to a particularly dark picture of Jeff the killer when he decided to make his "smile" "uh you don't find him scary?" she giggled "no he looks like a funny clown" after having about a million heart attacks I finally spoke "his name is Jeff" I said walking over "what about him he looks like he has a really big jellybean she asked while pointing at the drawing of eyeless jack hold not a jellybean but a human kidney "his name is jack" and instead of a story she just kept asking me the name of various characters not frightened by a single one and one point she stopped turning the pages and stopped asking question she was asleep I pulled the book out of her hand put away and went to sleep in my own bed


	3. Chapter 3

Toby's P.O.V.

"Ok when do I go and where do I go?"

"When, you can go when ever though I would like it done by the end of the month. Where, here's her address."

"Sooo you would say this is a very important job that only I TOBY THE GREAT can do?" slender sighs "it is important but I could send Hoodie and Masky, it would be easier for you."

"Ya how would it be easier for me that doesn't make sense." Slender sighed again "as I said before you will know why when you get there you want to know so badly go talk to her, like I told you."

"Fine, but if by some miracle that I let her live what shall I do with her."

"Bring her here now I have work to do get out Jeff is causing a lot of trouble." Slender then shoved me out the door shut it with a light click of the lock. I quickly spotted Masky on the couch reading a book; he turned and looked at me. "What did he want?" I walked over to him and put my arm over his shoulder. "Slender has given me a very important job he said it would be easier if I did it and not you and your boyfriend" I giggle because I know Hoodie and Masky aren't together but he gets so worked up about it. "He's not my-"but before he could finish his sentence I spoke. "Anyway way I have to go can't miss my dead line. Good byeeeee." And before he could say anything else.

3 hours later

"This is the place?" I looked up at the apartment building in front of me; it was in shambles "why would anyone want to live here? Whatever I have a job to do. 6th floor east side, middle window. I counted 6 floors up and noticed that the middle window had a fire escape. "How convenient." I climbed up the fire escape as quietly a possible all the way to the 6th floor.

When I get to her window it was open, there was a screen but it slid right out. I stepped in as quietly as possible and my foot lands on something, now normally I would have ignored it but I took a quick glance it was a book labeled "Toby". I reached down to pick it up when I saw another book labeled "Jack" so I picked that one up as well and opened the one that's had my name on it. The book was full of pictures of me they looked exactly like from my coat all the way down to the loops on my pants that I use to store my axes in, I opened the one with jacks name on it a sure enough there pictures of the monochrome clown just as creepy as ever in many pictures he was covered in blood he while holding human organs if this wasn't meant to be laughing jack then I know nothing about jack I looked under the bed and there was more books just like it Tim and Brian those must have been for Masky and Hoodie, Jeff, sally, slender, she knew about us about all of us this would defiantly be go into the "I should kill her column ." apparently while I was looking under her bed I woke her because when I sat back up she quickly covered my mouth and put a knife to my throat. I put my hands up to show I wouldn't hurt her. "Shhhh" she whispered while pointing to the other bed in the room there was a little girl sleeping in it I guessed it was her sister. She whispered again "I'm gonna take my hand away, if you scream I swear I will kill you." I nodded I had no reason to scream she removed her hand slowly. "Come with me she stood up and I did the same and followed her out of the room. She made me go out first and shut the door behind her and she walk over and turned on the light. At this moment I figured out she didn't realize who I was due to how dark it had been until now because when she turned towards me her face went to anger mixed with fear to true and utter fear. "t-t-Toby, no please I don't want to die I have a sister who needs me please my mother is an id-" I stopped her there "shhhh you're getting to loud and if I was here to kill you I would have done it already, well I'm kinda here to kill you kinda not. "What does that even mean?"

"Well I'm here to have a conversation with you and based on that I decide if you live or die"

"Why are you telling me your plan? How do you know I won't run?"

"1 I know you won't run because you know I'll kill you if you do and 2 you have a chance to live. Now if you think you should die you die no way out of it but if I think you should live you have to come with me if you don't want to leave then you die, in short you choices are murder, suicide, or kidnapping now isn't that fun, although I may just spend the day with you to see how you live your life that maybe easier."

"Wait what? How wo-"but she was cut of be the sound of the door knob turning.


	4. Chapter 4

Your P.O.V.

The door knob stopped "oh where are my keys." I hear my mother's voice from the other side of the door. "Hide!" I whisper giving Toby a worried look. Toby just waved his hand took his axes out of there holders and slid them under the couch and answered the door. I nearly fainted when he did so. "Oh hello you must be (insert your name here)'s mother so nice finally meet you! I'm Toby I work with your daughter." Toby said with a bit too much enthusiasm. My mother smiled "oh uh hello, I wasn't aware that she had any friends coming over."

"She didn't either, you see I got locked out of my apartment and the landlord won't be back from his trip until the end of the week so I wanted to see if I could stay here till then." He looked at me for confirmation of his story. "Yes and I was just telling him that I would have to say no and that I would see him at work tomorrow." I said while pushing him out the door but my mother stopped me and the twitching boy. "Nonsense he can stay he came all this way we might as well at least let him stay the night." I was shocked that my mother would let a stranger stay the night. "But I do have 2 things I have to ask you before I can be sure you can stay."

"Ask away."

"1st question and this maybe a bit rude sounding but why are you twitching?"

"Oh that's an easy one that because I have tourettes syndrome" my mother's face showed slight pity. "Oh I'm sorry" Toby waved his hand "oh its nothing whets the second question?"

"Oh yes 2 why are you wearing that bandana?" toys voice grew sad "oh that's to hide the burn on my face it tends to put people off." My mother went in to full mom mode. "Oh you poor thing come sit down over here." She walked over to the couch dragging Toby with her and once she sat down she looked at me "honey would you make some tea?" she turned to Toby "would you like some tea?" Toby shook his head "no but some water would be nice."

"Oh that's easy. Ice or no ice?"

"Ice please." My mom looked at me and mouthed "so polite" and continued to talk to Toby. "Toby? I-if you don't mind me asking what happened?" I put the tea pot full over water on the stove and waited for it to boil while listening to Toby's story to see how much he would change. "Well I was 15 when I happened." Lie number 1 he was 17 "and my mom and I were coming home from the store and my dad was working on the car with the garage door closed." Lies 2 and 3 he was home and his dad was drinking while watching TV. "And oil jug had leaked down the side of the counter facing the furnace. "Lie number 4 he poured the thing out all together. "and we had just pulled up when the furnace caught on fire we heard my dad screaming so I ran to the garage door but It wouldn't budge my mother opened the front door just as the fire reached the gas line the gas line exploded and the force pushed my mom back she fell onto the concrete walk way and die on impact" lie 5 she didn't die well not in the fire at least. "My dad didn't make it either I got hit by the explosion to but I just had a concussion and you know the burn. They say I was lucky but I disagreed I had lost my whole family but you know I went to school and got a degree in photography and not I'm the one taking pictures of your daughter." Toby paused "oh geez not like that I mean for work not-"my mother laughed "its fine" I poured my mother's tea and Toby a glass of water. In all toby had lied 6 times the five during the story and one about the burn he had no burn on his face or anywhere else for that matter. I handed mom her tea and Toby his water and sat in the arm chair near them. Toby pulled down his bandana and I realized how wrong I was.


	5. Chapter 5

Your P.O.V.

Toby pulled the bandana down and revealed a large burn on the side of his face the burn started at about and centimeter down his mouth and about an inch up his cheek in an oval shape. I did my best to hide my shock but my mother did no such thing. She gasped and covered her mouth her eyes widened and grew sad "oh you poor thing I'm so sorry." She said as she forces Toby into a hug "It's ok I'm fine now" he said in a sad voice while winking at me to show me how many shits he actually gave. "Oh, if you need anything, anything at all you talk to me. Don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, you have been so kind I can't thank you enough." My mother yawned. "Oh it's no trouble *yawn* wow I must be tired I think I'm gonna got to bed." She stood and headed off to her room leaving me and a murder alone in a room together. "Well not only do you have her wrapped around your little finger she also thinks you're a respectable human being."

"Are you implying that I'm not a respectable human being?"

"not so much as implying more of saying out right." he put his hand over his heart "I'm hurt y/n, I'm hurt." I rolled my eyes "I'm going to bed you are staying here or you have to leave the house." I stood up went to my room locking the door behind me."

Toby's P.O.V.

Y/n went to her room and I hear the light click of the lock. "Everyone is locking me out." I slowly slid off the couch making my way to her room. "If she thinks a lock will keep me out she's got another thing coming." I reached her door and pulled out my lock picks. Normally I would just break the door down but I don't want to make too much noise. I had just started to pick the lock when the door unlocked and opened. In the door way was y/n holding a little zipper bag polka dot bag and a bottle of pain killer. "Whatcha do'n?" I said pretending like I wasn't just trying to pick the lock. She glared at me. "I could ask you the same thing. So Toby…" she leaned down next to my face "what _are_ you doing?"

"Trying to break into your room via lock picking." I smiled with a 'whatcha gonna do about it' face to which she relied by placing a foot on my face and pushing me over "move." She walked to the bathroom "you can search my room as long as you don't wake up Chris." I nodded "oh um y/n?"

"What?"

"What's that for?" I said pointing to the bag. She blushed slightly "clear you don't live with women."

"What does tha- ooooh gotcha." She shook her head and entered the bathroom only to pop her head back out. "Oh and Toby? If you pick this lock I'm not paying for the therapy for what you see on the other side of this door. Kay?" she spoke in a cheery voice a little to cheery if you ask me. And with that she shut the door. After that awkward moment I decided I didn't want to search her room and headed back to the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning

I felt a poking sensation on my face the next morning and hear a voice a little girls voice "I think he's dead." I heard a sigh "stop poking the nice man and come eat your breakfast."

"Toby get up we're gonna be late for work."

"Screw off Brian." I started to feel the sensation of tipping and slowly falling due to human instinct I went to stop myself waking me up, but I wasn't fast enough and my face made contact with the floor. I glared at y/n for waking me up. "Get up mom made waffles." I shot up. "Should 'a lead with that." I walked over to a plate full of waffles and sat down the steam was still rising from them. I pulled my bandana down and reached for the syrup, but y/n slapped my hand away. "No time eat on the way." She wrapped my waffles in a paper towel and grabbed what seemed to be a gym bag and left, my waffles still in hand. "Hey wait up." I finally caught up with her and grabbed my waffles "if I'm late for this job you owe me, big time." She ran towards the stair well and ran up the stairs three steps at a time. "Shouldn't we be going down?"

"Considering who you are I thought I should show you what I actually do for a living." We finally make it to the roof and she bursts through the door. I get out and look for her quickly spotted her running towards the edge of the building. I watched her as she jumped to the next building she made it to the next building with ease. I ran after her landing next to her. "took ya long enough." I stuck my tongue out at her but before she could see she ran to the other end of the building and again jumped off and on to the next one. This process continued for a few buildings. On the last building she took a sharp left and stopped at the edge of the building. Breathing heavily I plopped down next to her, shifting the gravel below me covering the roof. Y/n spoke. "so you wanna know what I really do for a living?"


	6. Chapter 6

i know its been a while so i made this chapter super long to make up for that

I nodded and she ripped open the gym bag and started pulling parts of a very larger sniper rifle out of her bag and assembling it, she assembled it like she had done it thousands of times. "So modeling is just a cover?" she nodded and she attached the silencer. "So what are you really than?" she raised a brow and laid down on her stomach like a sniper in the movies would. "Isn't it obvious?" I shook my head "wow" she giggled and handed me a pair of binoculars "ok look in the 5th floor second window from the left." I did so and saw a man laying in bed. "Ya so?"

"SO he's cheating on his wife and so when she found out she hired me."

"Why not just get a divorce." I don't ask questions I just take the job and get paid "so you're a contract killer." She shrugged "I don't always kill people like this guy I'm just supposed to injure him and this is the only motel in the area that don't have screens and this guy likes his window open at night."

"A little convenient of you ask me." She shrugged again. "Are you gonna shoot him or what?"

"I was asked to shot him in a very particular spot." She smiled evilly instantly knew what she meant. "Oh come on you can do that to a man that's all we have without that we're basically women with beards and deep voices."

"She gets what she paid for and I defiantly not going to disappoint her when she asked for me by name, well code name but whatever. Point is he's gonna need some serious plastic surgery when I'm done."

"Can you get plastic surgery for that?"

"I'm sure you can." While we waited for her target to "reveal himself" I figured I'd sharpen my axes. I go to grab them off my hips but oh shit. "Fuck me."I said face palming "EW no."

"Ha-ha very funny. I left my axes at your place you got keys?"

"They're in my bag you idiot I got up before anyone else and put them in my gym bag so my sister wouldn't- shhhh"

"I wasn't-"but she stopped me before I could finish "shut up." I raised my arms in surrendered and looked through the binoculars at the man in the window. He was standing now but his back was to her. A woman who defiantly was his wife come up to him in nothing but what I assumed to be his shirt and starts flirting with him. She sits him down and walks around the other side of the bed and I hear "good girl just do what you were told and all your problems will go away." And with one quick pull of the trigger I could her screaming not just of the man's but of the girls to. Y/n didn't seemed to be fazed by it and just packed up her stuff and when to the edge of the building and hopped off I hear the light clang of her feet on the metal fire escape and run to the edge to follow her. She climbed down the fire escape in such away you could almost call it grace. I followed her down and she met me at the bottom. "So what now?" she stood there in silence looking me over. "So are you gonna raped me or something? Though it's not really rape if I consent is it?" she rolled her eyes and start to pull of my cloths "so that's a yes?" she pulled of my bandana and my favorite orange tinted goggles and shoving them in her bag. "You need to not look like a murderer when in broad daylight." She pulled off my hood and ruffled my hair. "Don't you think the burn will make some people stare?" she smiled it was kinda cute when she did it. "People are to buried in their phones to notice." She unzipped my coat slightly and stood back to look at me. So there IS a respectable looking human under there. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the alley way on to a crowed side walk, just as two police cars and an ambulance whizzed by sirens on lights flashing. Oh who could that before I wonder sarcastically "This is weird i don't like being out during the day." She laughed "you think it's weird for you I wasn't even sure you were real but now we are walking hand in hand on a side walk." I looked down oh ya we were holding hands. I blushed slightly. "shit." I looked at Y/n "what?" she pulled my arm around her shoulder. "Pretend to be my boyfriend for a moment."

"Wait what." But before she could answer I heard someone call out to us. "Y/n, hey Y/n!" Y/n cursed her life under her breath before putting on a big smile like she was happy to see the guy walking up to us. "Hey Brody." She said in a fake cheerful tone. "Hey are you going in early?!" she stiffened but quickly relaxed "um, no I'm going to breakfast with Toby. Oh sorry I forgot to mention Toby meet my coworker Brody, Brody meet my boyfriend Toby." Brady's face sank "oh you have a boyfriend." Ooooh that's why. "Ya I thought I told you today's our one year anniversary." He scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "No no I don't think ya did." I could feel the conversation getting more and more awkward. So I decided to jump in. "OH Brody ya I think you talked about him once or twice. Sorry I forgot what do you do again." He was surprised by my niceness for a second but did his best to hide it. "Lighting."

"Oh that's right cool cool well we have to get going but I was nice to meet you." I say extending a hand. He shakes my hand limply. "Actually did you want to join us?" y/n slipped a hand around my back and dug her nails into my side. "Um no no don't let little ol' me crash your date. Um I have to go bye now." He pushed passed us and walked away as fast as he could, once he was out of ear shot I spoke "ouch coworker? That's a little harsh don't ya think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Saying he's a coworker and not a friend, that's even worse than being friend zoned."

"Well he's not my friend I barley know him."

"He thinks your friends." She shrugged and we continue to walk my arm still over her shoulder and her arm around me mind you. "So what now?" now we go to this address and you watch me get paid. Then we go get food. "Oh hey I still have waffles in my pocket want one?" she nodded and I pulled two of the four out and we both enjoyed them on our walk.

A few hours later

We get out of the restaurant having enjoyed more waffles and started to walk down the street. When y/n stops. "Hold up." She pulls a phone out of her pocket hey can you cancel the shoot today?...how'd you know?...damnit Brody, he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut does he?…great thanks." She hung up on the phone and shoved in her bag pulling out some extra cash. "What's that for?"

"I'm tired of walking lets catch a bus." We run to the bus stop getting on just before the doors close. "So have you decided yet?" it took me a moment to figure out what she was talking about "what? Oh no not yet."

"Grrr I don't like not knowing."

"Well if it helps at all the last two people to do this didn't make the cut."

"Oh ya real comforting. How many have you tested not counting me."

"NOT counting you? Two." She hung her head "fuck my life." The bus stops and she pulls me off and we are standing a few buildings from her apartment. "You leave something at home?" she shook her head "no but since I have the day off and I'm saving money might as well go home." We walked up the stairs and made our way to apartment and just before we made it to her floor she left the stair well. "Um I thought you were another flight up."

"I am" helpful real helpful she came to a stop in front of a door with loud music coming from behind it. She pulled out my axes and the other parts of my outfit, handed them to me and pulled out a rather large pistol. "Stand next to the door would ya" I did as she asked and she knock on the door "land lord your rents over due." I soon hear an angered voice coming from the other side slowly getting closer and soon the door opened. "I just paid the god da-… oh you're not the land lord what are ya doing here y/n?"

"Making sure you're sticking to the deal."

"Well ya but you said you'd get me something if I did but you know I don't see anything so what's keeping me from trying it again?" she sighed. "I don't back down from deals I was just trying to find the perfect thing but now I have and I brought it to you."

"And what's that."

"So you're aware of his proxy's right?" wait a second please don't tell be me she's planning to kill a believer "well no shit anybody who knows anything him know that he's got proxy's." y/n smiled. "Well then meet my friend here." She pulled me in to the man's view and the second he saw me he fell back and started to crawl away "so why are we here?"

"Well you see Toby, Ricky here has gotten this idea in his head that if he can summon slender that he can kill him." I laughed quite hard to be honest. "You think you can kill my boss? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard and ya know whets funnier?" I turn to Y/n. "he thinks a mortal like him can summon him wow just wow. I'll be right back I gotta tell masky about this." I pull out my phone and step inside ignoring the look of "what the fuck" that came across y/ns face. "You sit on the couch till I get back." I scroll through my contacts all the way down to masky. It rang a few times and then masky answered out of breath. "What?"

"Hey killing people?"

"Sparing with Hoodie what do you want?"

"Well I just met this guy who thinks that first he can summon Slendy and second if and when he does he can kill him."

"Ok so I'm going to hope you didn't call me just to tell me that. So what you want me to send slender to you." Doing my best to not show them what I was about to do I answered like that wasn't the question. "Ya I know stupid right?"

"Ok I'll send him and text you if he says no."

"Bye now."

Masky's P.O.V.

I hung up the phone and turned to Hoodie. "I'll be back." I headed to the boss's office and knocked. "Come in." I stepped in "hey you wanna scare the shit out of some who thinks they can kill you?" he lifted and almost nonexistent brow "where?"

"Wherever Toby is" he thought for a moment "want to join me?" i nodded and he called up Hoodie and filled him in and we got ready to kill some fuckers."

Your P.O.V

"Toby hung up the phone and just minutes after he did so there was a knock at the door I held up my gun and call out "who is it?"

"Delivery for Toby Rogers." Toby pushes past me "my package has arrived." He opened the door and I freeze at the sight of who's on the other side


	7. Chapter 7

so for those of you who dont want to read about a make out scene when toby mentions his age skip a paragraph for those of you who dont care ignore this.

Chapter 7

I walk over to Toby shoving my gun into the bottom of his chin "you brought _more_ insane killers here?!" I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see Masky. "We _can_ hear you ya know." I froze Toby showed emotion and as far as I knew hoodie rarely spoke above a whisper. But Masky…masky did neither he was ruthless, killing child or adult without hesitation completely loyal to his master and his partner. The perfect killer that's why I was so terrified of him. Toby tapped me again "That's not even the best part." Toby, masky, and hoodie walked over to the middle of the room and removed their gloves cutting their hands on Toby's axe. Toby looked over at me and gestured for me to come over, I did so hesitantly. "Gimmie your hand." I raised a brow but didn't question it and gave him my hand and before I could jerk my hand away he made a small cut in it. "ow the hell bro?" he shook his head "just hold still" he said wrapping one arm around me tightly making sure I wouldn't run "why?" Toby nodded to hoodie and masky who held their hands over mine and squeezed, dripping blood into my hand. Toby followed suit. "Hey what's going on here?" Toby turned to Ricky who had a gun in his hand pointed at us. "Oh dick- oh oops I'm mean rick, I forgot you where here." Rick was shaking I mean who could blame him he had four killers in his living room doing so weird ritualistic shit. "Sooo third time's the charm huh Toby?" masky asked smugly Toby laughed "speaking of where's da boss?" masky looked as his watch and pointed at the door. Toby grabbed my newly cut hand and pulled me to the door. Hoodie and masky grabbed Ricky and held him still. Toby opened the door to a teenage white haired boy "y/n meet Damien. Damien your newest proxy." (A/N: SHOUT OUT TO AngelxCloud FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA OF USING THEIR CHARACTER. *Damien is their idea and theirs alone I'm not taking credit for him I just like the idea the story he is from is Blessed and Cursed* anyway back to the story.) "Damien?" Damien smiled and stepped past me, Toby closed the door behind him. "So sorry for my tardiness." I nodded still confused as he walked to the middle of the room and sat down on the floor crossing his legs. I leaned over to Toby "what's he doing?" Toby didn't answer I looked back at Damien who looked like he was in terrible pain. His hair melted into his skin bleaching his skin white, his eyes and mouth closed and melted away his nose melted away as well. And soon his limbs grew longer it sounded like the bone were cracking and breaking his cloths turned into a upscale suit, after a moment the growing stopped and we heard yelling. "Let me go fuckers this is my chance" Ricky squirmed in masky and Hoodie's arms refusing to back down from his mission. I finally came to my senses and pulled my gun out of the back of my pants and walked over to him placing the barrel of my gun under his chin, it stung and I could see some of my blood dripping down the handle of the gun. "I can't have you killing my new boss even though you can't I can't even let you try."

Toby's P.O.V.

I heard the click of y/n's gun cocking. "if I can't kill him I guess I'll have to go with you." y/n's back masky and hoodie looked at each other masky leaned his head forward and hoodie shot Ricky in the head he fell to the ground and began to make a stain in the carpet. Y/n fell to the ground with a small knife in her chest. A red stain forming around it. Slender went back into Damien form and ran over to look. "It was too soon after the contract as made."

"Well what are we suppose to do?" y/n grabbed my face "it's called a hospital." We look at one another "can we get her to ANN in time?" Damien shook his head "I can't get her there until a full day after the contract is made."

"Well that's…that's." but y/n couldn't finish her sentence as she couldn't breathe and had passed out. "Damn it her lung collapsed." I didn't care anymore I picked her up and carried her to the neighboring apartment and kick the door till it, door flung open "what the he-" the woman stopped "let me use your phone now" she nodded and I pushed past her grabbing the wall phone a quickly dialing 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Yes hello I have a girl here she's been hurt please come get her."

"Where are you sir?" I gave her the address and hung up the phone. I looked down at y/n she was still out her breathing was weak and only on one side "I'm sorry about this." I grabbed the knife in her chest and turned it slowly. Damien burst into the room. "Toby what are you doing?"

"It can't be recognized as a stab wound or they'll have to file a police report if they don't know what it is then maybe just maybe we can get them to wait the full 24 hours." He nodded and helped me turn the knife the sound of the knife turning in her skin was sickening I could hear it scrape across her ribs. Normally I would love this sound but it was coming from her my new partner, my first partner. Moments later the door burst in I quickly removed the knife and shoved it in my pocket just before the paramedics came into the room we ran along side of the paramedics as one sat on the gurney with y/n doing their best to shove a breathing tube down her throat to reinflate her lung. Once we made it to the ground floor the paramedics turn to me and Damien "whose riding with us." Before Damien could stop me I got in to the ambulance and the paramedics shut the doors driving off.

The ride to the hospital seemed like it went on forever, with each bump my stomach churned by the time we go to the hospital y/n had woken up but couldn't tell what was going on. They pulled her in to the OR and the longest three hour of my life began by this time masky hoodie and slender (in Damien form) had arrived and I had stupidly given the hospital her real name so an hour before she got out I could hear her mother yelling at the man at the counter. "Where is my daughter? You tell me where she is. F/n l/n that's her name where is she?!" I tapped her on the shoulder she turned to look at me, tears streaming down her face. "T-Toby, oh god what happened?" I shook my head and shrugged telling her I didn't know. She hugged me and cried into my shoulder and I walked her over to the waiting room. Damien did not look happy to see me. I liked him in this form I could tell how he was feeling. He sent me a little telepathic message saying "getting attached are we?" though his words were playful his voice was not. I shot him a glare since I didn't have the power to respond. "y/n's family?" y/n's mother and I stood, the others stayed seated, but hoodie slipped me a velvet box before we left. As we walked away I could feel eyes burning holes in the back of my head but I ignored it, boss or not.

We arrived at her room her mother ran in almost throwing herself over y/n. "oh sweetie I thought we lost you what happened are you ok? Tell me everything." I stopped to look inside the box hoodie had handed me to see a ring with an emerald on it. Oh hell no they did not except me to do what I think they did. "Yes we do expect you to that." I whipped around to see Damien smirking. "You have _got_ to be kidding." He shook his head. "It's a perfect cover it explains why she took the day off why you were with us and gives you a perfect excuse for her to be with you for a while without contact so we have plenty of time to build her cover story so she doesn't come back without being a missing persons."

"This i-"but I was stopped by the sound of y/ns voice. "Toby?" I leaned in the door "one second." I looked back at Damien. "Gimmie a pen and paper. Don't tell me you don't have any cause I know you do, you always do." He sighed handing them over to me I wrote a question on the paper and growled (yes growled) at him before entering the room. "Hey um this is for you." I say handing the paper to y/n. she unfolded the paper and shock spread across her face. I mouthed at her. "Just go with it." She nodded vigorously. "I've been thinking for a while that I can't keep the secret up any longer and today showed me that life is short and unexpected so before you say anything." I was walking around to the other side of the bed when I looked y/ns mother straight in the eye. "I've been dating your daughter for exactly a year now and well…" I could hear y/ns heart monitor speed up as I got down on one knee. "I hope this is ok." I raised the box holding it open. "Will you marry me?" y/n mother gasped and looked at her daughter who had tears rolling down her face. "Are you crying?" I asked helplessly. She nodded "I'm in a lot of pain, but yes Toby yes I will." Her mother cheered "I'm gonna go get your sister." And she ran out of the room yelling "MY LITTLE GIRL IS GETTING MARRIED!"

Your P.O.V.

Soon after masky, hoodie and Damien filed into the room. "Congrats guys." Masky said smugly to which y/n and I replied with a middle finger. "So why are we getting married?" i asked turning up my morphine drip. "Well guess who's a certified online priest."

"You? You are _legally_ able to join people in _holy_ matrimony?"

"Not the first time. First time in a hospital though."

"Who with who?" masky turned to hoodie who pulled off his glove to show a little silver band around his ring finger. My jaw dropped. "Who?" Toby laughed "you know jack right?"

"Which one." i asked cautiously. "eyeless." i look at hoodie "really him?" Toby nearly fell over laughing at my mistake. "No, no he's got a proxy _that's_ my wife." Hoodie said kicking Toby. "Of course that was more of a proper planed out wedding." Toby abruptly stopped laughing and sat in his chair next to my bed. "I just realized something." He was silent for a moment "care to share what?" I asked my new fiancé. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed my face against his. The kiss was short and awkward at least it was for me. "Not getting married without having my first kiss." The room quickly fell silent besides my heart monitor which was not helpful in making the situation any less awkward. Toby sat in his chair satisfied and looked at me. "What?"

" _That_ was your first kiss?"

"Ya I know I'm 21 and haven't had my first-"

"No shut up. Its not that it was your first time it was that's how you decided to do it? By forcing yourself on me?" I turned to the guys. "Can you give us a moment?" they nodded and left turning off the lights and shutting the door. Great thank guys for diving head first into the gutter. "Why did you ask them to leave?" I sat up ignoring the pain and grabbed him by the chin and pulled his face towards mine he soon figured it out and leaned into the kiss. His lips made contact with mine and I pushed my fingers into his hair. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, without hesitation I let him in he moaned into the kiss and I could feel hand on the bed next to me, stabling himself, the other hand was not so innocent as I felt it trailing its way up my back towards the knot aka the only thing holding my hospital gown on besides my arms.

Before he could make it the door swung open and hoodie stepped in. "hey love birds." Toby startled fell back into his chair innocently acting like he wasn't just trying to undress me. "Look what I got." He said holding up a veil attached to a white flower crown. "There was a couple in the waiting room that already got married sooo I took it. Along with this." He said holding up a tie. "You act like I know how to tie one of those." Hoodie shrugged. "I don't know either." he said tossing me the veil. I sighed "hood off" Toby did as I asked and hoodie handed me the tie.

"Why is the only female in the group the only one who knows how to tie a tie?" I asked tightening Toby's tie. Toby coughed "trying to get out of marring me but strangling me?"He slipped a finger under the tie and pulled to loosen it. Soon after Damien stepped in "found it."

"Found what?"

"A ring for the groom." He said handing me a gold band. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"The bride puts on the husbands ring and the groom does the same for the wife." Toby and I shivered "don't say that."

"Say what?"

"Wife its weird I never thought I would get married and especially not to him." Toby grumbled "thanks." About an hour later my mom burst into the room my little sister in tow, still rubbing her eyes she must have been woken up from nap-time. "Mommy why are we at the hospital?"Chris looks up to see me and ran up and jumped on the bed to hug me causing her to land on my stitches. "Oh dear god please don't bounce on me." She giggled "your funny." My mother walked over and sat next to me "so when do you guys think you'll have the wedding? What time of year?"

"Hows now?" I say holding up the veil hoodie had stolen. "Now? You don't want a big wedding? With a dress and all of your family there?" I raised a brow. "What part of my family isn't here you do realized grandma and grandpa passed away 2 _years_ ago right?" she nodded and pulled out her phone and texted someone. "Hey how come it took you so long to get here? Chris's school isn't that far away." Chris giggled "we have a surprise for you." Moments later there was a knock at the door. "Come in" I called not thinking about who could be on the other side when my father stepped in. I could hear my heart monitor started to beep faster as I pulled Chris close to me fighting the urge to grab Toby's gun from the back of his pants. "Sooo I hear my little girl is getting married."


	8. Chapter 8

"I am _NOT_ your little girl." I growled at him. "Y/n! He is your father and you will respect him!"

"Because he gave you and I so much respect." I looked down at Chris "hey you see the boy with the white hair? Him and his friends are gonna take you to the cafeteria and buy you whatever you want." Her face lit up. "Even ice cream?"

"I said anything didn't I?" Damien threw me a look of annoyance as Chris dragged him out of the room. Toby tapped me on the shoulder and whispered "should I leave?" I shook my head not breaking eye contact with my father. "Mother can you go make sure Chris doesn't go into a sugar coma?"

"You don't thi-"

"I'll be fine; Chris is the one you should be worried about." She nodded and scurried out of the room thankfully the curtains all around the room were closed and the second the door shut I pulled Toby close and grabbed his gun but didn't pull it out, it was just in case he tried anything. "What do you want Jason?"

"You tell your mother to leave but not your boyfriend?"

"Fiancé, and damn straight. He knows what it's like to have an asshole of a father." I could feel Toby stiffen "why so harsh? I mean I did show up for your completely immature and unplanned wedding." I could see his jaw clench. See my father beat my mother and I she finally left him when she found out she was pregnant with Chris but the worst part about him is he was never an alcoholic when he beat us he was completely sober and he never felt guilt about it he would say he was guilty but I was so easy to read his lies. He pulled a chair over next to my bed; in turn I scooted closer to Toby. "Don't you want your father to give you away?"

"You gave me away when you broke my arm….twice"

"you see what I don't get is why would you want to get married to such an ugly guy you could have any guy you want but, you pick the guy with the big ugly burn on his face I mean how can you stand to kiss him?"

"You should leave." He smiled and reached in to his inside coat pocket pulling out a foldable knife. Toby didn't like what he was implying with this knife. "You better be planning to cut some food with that." Jason shook his head and stood walking around to the other side of the bed where Toby sat. "No I'm planning to cut you." Jason lunged at Toby but he was faster. He grabbed Jason's knife wielding arm. "Were you? I don't think so. Hey, hun I think we should show you father here what you do for a living." He said handing me a silencer. Jason struggled in his iron like grip. "Let go of me you little brat." I removed the gun from the back of Toby's pants and screwed on the silencer and pointed the gun at Jason. "He…is not…a brat."

"You don't have the guts."

"I do but killing someone at my wedding, asshole or not, is kinda a mood killer." I hear Toby snort next to me. "I disagree but whatever." I giggled "Toby it's really hard to intimidate people when you're make sexual comments." he shrugged "the fuck is wrong with you? You're both insane!"

"Why thank you!" Toby and I said giggling. Jason ripped his arm out of Toby's grip and smiled cutting my I.V. then pressing a thumb into my wound. I prepared myself for the pain but I just felt a rough poke I didn't feel any pain. I grinned at him evilly. "Looks like I'm all better"

"That's impossible!" Jason exclaimed "T-the morphine just hasn't worn off." I could here Toby giggle behind me, Jason glared at him. "What's so god damn funny?" Toby pointed at the machine controlling the drip rate of the morphine. I looked as well as Jason, only to notice the machine was off. I looked back at Toby to see him smiling, twirling the end of the cord in his fingers. "It's been off for awhile."

"And what your plan if I started hurting again?" he shrugged "I figured I'd cross that bridge when I-"

"Shut up! Both of you just shut up! What are you?" I thought for a moment, then looked at Toby. "That's a good question." Toby opened his mouth to say something but stopped and shrugged. "Seriously?"

"I've just called myself a 'proxy' never had any reason to know what that meant."I pursed my lips "you are extremely useful." I said sarcastically. He smiled at me then turned to look at Jason who was now shaking. "What are we gonna do with you?" a low, quiet laugh escaped Toby's lips. "Wanna see something?" Toby asked taking the gun from my hand. "Cause I do I always wanted to try this on someone else I tried it on myself a few times when I first became who I am but then I got over it but I still REALLY want to try it on someone else like me." Then he put the barrel of the gun against the side of my head. "T-Toby what are you doing?"

"Don't worry it won't hurt you'll be perfectly fine."

"How would you know if it hurts or not?" he snorted "I suppose your right" I raised a brow "this really won't do anything?"

"Does a head rush count?" Jason looked at the scene unfolding in front of my causing his face to fill with pure hate with just a hint of pure unadulterated terror. I mask my fear with a smile. "Do it." I heard the click of the safety then it's basically silent bang. My head was forced sideways but he was wrong it hurt though the head rush was no joke my vision blurred, the room spun then the headache came…with a vengeance. "Holy fucking shit that hurt." I heard a thud and heard Jason begin to scream. I felt a breeze on the side of my head as Toby turned to point the gun a Jason. "Shhhh wouldn't want to cause a scene now would you?" he walked over to Jason and placed the gun against his chest. Jason was frozen in place. Toby reached over to grab Jason's knife and closed it shoving into his pocket. "Now why don't you run along? Her and I are gonna get married and you will _not_ be here to see it." Jason nodded and scrambled to stand, tripping over himself as he ran out of the room. Toby turned back to me "sorry about that you ok?" I nodded scooting over to one side of the bed patting the spot next to me. Toby walked over and lifted the cover climbing into bed with me. My head still spinning slightly I scooted down resting my head on his chest, he stroked my hair and before I knew it I was asleep. I was soon woken up by a breeze on my face and hands like someone turned on a silent fan. I opened an eye and saw walls rushing past me. I could still feel Toby's chest below me rising and falling, his heart beating. I lift my head opening the other eye tiredly muttering out Toby's name. "Toby?" I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder and looked up at him seems he had just woken up to. "Sorry you two but we had to move you from the ICU to make room for other patients but when we opened the door you guys were asleep so we figured we'd move you without waking you up. Hope you don't mind, but don't worry your loved ones know that you are being moved." I shrugged not really absorbing what the nurse was saying placing my head back down on Toby's chest feeling it vibrate as he talked. "That's fine but how does one get to the bathroom from here?"

"There's one in the room if you can wait." I assumed Toby nodded as I felt the light breeze of movement once again. We soon arrived in my new room and I heard the door shut telling me that Toby and I were alone. I felt him moving under me trying to get up, I assumed to go to the bathroom, I wrapped my arms around his waist not wanting my heater to leave "Noooo don't goooo." I heard him giggle "I'll be back plus wouldn't you rather me pee in the toilet than in bed wouldn't you rather you fiancé be potty trained?" I stuck out my bottom lip pretending to pout and removed my arms. I hadn't realized how much he was warming me till he got up, but I had not time to worry about that because I was soon sneezing my brains out and soon hear a little plop of something landing on my bed. I look down at it and picked up a bullet, a crushed bullet but a bullet none the less. I soon heard the toilet flush and the sink run soon after. After a moment I heard the door open Toby must have seen the confused look on my face and the bullet in my hand "oh ya I may or may not have forgotten to mention that your body will get rid of anything that doesn't belong in your body."

"By sneezing it out?"

"Yup cool huh it's my favorite part of getting shot. I have a whole collection of bullets I've coughed or sneezed up at home"

"What's your least favorite part?"

"Getting shot."


	9. Shall we move on?

Ok i need YOUR opinion that's right yours should I...

1\. end the story now

2\. continue as planned

3\. continue but do it in a sequel aka a new story.

comment with a 1, 2, or 3 for your answer


	10. WE SHALL hopefully

So the votes are in! (All of 2 votes (but I guess I should be happy I got that many)) I will be continuing the story I lots of great ideas for this one! but...I also have a ton of great ideas for other stories (and you know a life *couch cough* school) so I will do my best to write another but I've made the decision to write a story and finish it before posting it as I have let to many stories die with no motivation to finish them. So I will do my best but I really can't promise anything.


End file.
